isekai_smartphonefandomcom-20200213-history
Yae Kokonoe
|Kokonoe Yae}} is one of Touya Mochizuki's wives . She is a samurai who left Eashen to improve her skills . Yae is the daughter of Jubei and Nanae Kokonoe, and the younger sister of Jutaro. She later becomes a disciple of Moroha Mochizuki together with Hildegard Minas Lestia. She currently lives with everyone else at Brunhild Dukedom. Appearance Yae is a girl who seems to be in her early teenage years. She has black eyes and waist-length black hair, which is usually held back by a large, scarlet bow and two smaller white pieces of cloth on that frame strands near her face. In the anime, she also wears a small red pin in her hair. Her clothing consists of robes worn by swordsmen in kabuki. It is better known as traditional clothing for samurai. This clothing consists of a pink kimono, dark blue hakama and a turquoise obi, a cloth which is wrapped around her waist. The kimono is adorned with a white crescent moon pattern. Yae seems to like bows, since in addition to having a bow in her hair, she also has a similar, albeit smaller, cyan bow on her obi. One thing that differentiates her clothing from that of a traditional samurai is her sandals, which are slightly more modernized than the traditional wooden clogs. Her ponytail in the anime seems to be more spread out than in the light novel and in the manga. Personality Yae is a dignified person who values honor above all else, befitting her nature as a samurai. Additionally, she is extremely dedicated, both to her friends/family and to her art of swordfighting, which she constantly trains at. She does not tolerate injustice, but, like Elze, can be rather impulsive. However, due to her nature, Yae is shy on the topic of her femininity, and is very inexperienced in love. Despite this, she is very close to her family and is noted to be the best with children out of Touya's wives. Additionally, due to the energy she consumes when swordfighting, Yae is quite the Glutton. She has been known to stress-eat, particularly in matters of love. The only character known who can eat as much as he does is Pamela Noel. Abilities *'Swordsmanship ' - Throughout the series, Yae is seen to have exceptional skills over the katana. Although she is seen having two katanas, she normally uses one. *'Throwing' - While ranged attacks aren't Yae's specialty, Yae does seem to throw well and have decent accuracy as seen when she lobbed a dullahan-like monster's head at its body. This caused the monster to be stunned for a bit as it tried to put its head back onto its body. *'Reflex' - Yae has above-average reflexes most likely due to training. *'Improved Fighting Power' - it is Yae's . As a of Moroha Mochizuki, she is bestowed by the god's divine power with increased fighting powerWeb Novel Chapter 29 #405. *'Null Magic' - After receiving engagement ring from Touya Mochizuki, she is able to use , , and while using the ring . Paraphernalia *'Mithril Daishō' - Yae received a set of japanese sword, a katana and a wakizashi, made of mithril with red coated scabbard which was commissioned by Touya at the Eashen blacksmith. * - Yae received a katana from Touya which is made of phrasium (crystal material) with white hilt and a scabbard, also made of phrasium. The sword has minimal mass yet its sharpness and hardness is superior than any known material. The katana also imbued with Touya's magic which allows the katana to have certain hardness and regeneration ability. Because of the property of the material, phrasium, the katana can also accumulate magic power through its surrounding . *'Schwertleite' - Yae's exclusive frame gears which is a light melee-fighter type FG with crystal daishō, a wakizashi and ōtachi made of phrasium. *'Engagement Ring' - Yae received diamond ring made of platinum metal as engagement ring from Touya Mochizuki. The ring is magically self-fit and also enchanted with , , and by Touya which allows her to utilize them. *'Sacred Ring' - Yae received platinum gold ring from World God as wedding gift which was given through the great spirits. The ring is a sacred treasure which can act as receiver for Touya's divine power. Quotes *''"Let me keep on your side until the end of our life, my husband!"'' - Yae before her wedding kiss . Trivia *Yae wears Moon Astronomical Symbol on her kimono. *Her design is heavily influenced by the main protagonist of Sakura Wars franchises, Sakura Shinguji. *All of the Kokonoe family’s names feature the kanji 重 in their first name (and family name.) Additionally, Both Yae and her mother have a number in their name. The 九 in their last name means 9. For Yae specifically, 八 means 8. *In all versions of the media, Yae has some sort of verbal tic related to stereotypical samurai speech. In the Original WN, LNs, Anime, and Manga, she famously ends her sentences with the word gozaru, a very polite form of the usual verb "desu". In the English LNs, while her main verbal tic is often repeating the pronoun and auxiliary verb at the end of a sentence, she also almost never uses contractions, which makes her speech sound more formal and samurai-like. *As her personal Frame Gear was primarily focused on close combat it one of the first three of the bride exclusive Frame Gears that were completed ahead of the others. References Navigation Category:Female Category:Main Characters Category:Eashen Category:Brunhild Dukedom Category:Adventurers Category:Brunhild Royalty Category:Kokonoe Family Category:Human